deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geekboy27/Parappa the Rappa vs Toro
The Playstation Allstars Smackdown begins with Parappa The Rappa, a young dog that want's to become a famous rapper, fights against Toro, a cat that is skilled in Martial arts. Both of them train in their chambers until the time comes in the given arena. The city set's up the large Tv's all around the city so all can witness this great tournament. Only one will survive and move on to the next fighter. The one who survives is up to you the voter. It's a brawl to the death in: The Playstation Allstars Smackdown! Toro ' ' 'Toro is a small cat who is skilled in Martial arts. He can change his form into a ninja, and a oni. He uses Martial art type skills '''Attacks ' Close Range Toro Jab: In this attack, Toro uses a small punch that does little damage. Toro Swing: In this attack, Toro uses a guitar and he hits his oppenent with it which can send them flying a few feet. Toro Headbutt: With this attack, Toro hits his oppenent with his head which can stagger them. Toro Spin: Only working while he jumps, he spins around and hits oppenent. Toro Drop kick: This only works in the air, Toro hits his oppent smacking them on the ground. '''Mid Range Define Justice: Toro hits his oppenet with his elbow which staggers them. No More Justice: Toro kicks his enemey sending them flying into the air. Uphold Justice: In this attack, Toro hits his oppent with his elbow, flying them upward. Break thy Justice: This attack makes Toro hit his oppent and makes them bounce from the floor. Fly thorugh Justice(Air): This attack is when Toro kicks his oppent and sends them flying. It is almost the same as around Justice but it sends them flying a few more feet. Long Range ' '''Henshin! I am Torobi the cat!: Toro turns into a ninja and hurls three Ninja Stars at his oppenent. Henshin! I am Justice Toro!: Toro hits his oppent into the air highly. Henshin! I am Oni Toro!: Toro turns into an Oni and headbashes his oppenet into the ground. '''Parrapa the Rappa ' Parrapa is a young dog that wishes to be a famous rapper one day. His attacks are based on punches and kicks. Attacks ' '''Close Range ' Thousands Punch: In this attack, Parrapa punches his rival very fast and if they are still infront of him he can punch them very hard and make them soar in the air. Kick!(Air): Parrapa kicks his oppent and can kick them to the ground. Thousand Punch (Air): Same as his ground atatck but in the air. Leap!: Parrapa leaps in the air and kicks his oppenent lighty. '''Mid Range Whack! (Air): In this attack, Parrapa hits his foe with his skate board which can hit them into a wall. Dash!(Air): This attack is when Parrapa grabs his skateboard and hits thr ground that where his foe stands. Thousand Kick (Air): Parrapa jumps in the air and kicks his foe very fast with his feet. Long Range Come here!: Toro uses his microphone to wrap around his oppent and drag them to him. I'm a fan! (Air): Toro uses his mic and spins it as he jumps. It can rapidly hit his foe. Blast it up!: Toro uses a boom box as his oppent is near or jumpin gover him. The boombox explodes hiting his foe. X-Factors Determination: Parrapa believes in the power of well, beliving. He is determined to impress his friends and Chop Chop Master. Egde: Parrapa ''' Training: Parrapa is just a rapper with some fighting experience. Toro is a trained Martial artist with the skills of a Ninja. '''Edge Toro Agility: Both of these fighters can move fast, but Parrapa can move fast at any time, while Toro has to change to a Ninja to move faster than usual. Edge: Parrapa ''' Experience: Parrapa is really just trying to take down foes, his rival is Spike but Toro can challenge the likes of Heihachi and be able to take him down. '''Egde: Toro Arena ' What should be the areana? You decide! Paris Dojo '''Battle ' Around the city, all of the jumbo TV's are turned on and ready to project the fight. Parrapa and Toro have trained for long enough now, as now is the time for their fight. The arena is prepared for the first installment of: '''THE PLAYSTATION ALLSTARS SMACKDOWN! Meanwhile in the interview rooms... A man sits at a desk as all the cameras point at him. "It looks as if the Paris battleground has been prepared folks!" The man say's "Hazards are in this arena we have, electricity, and a giant robot that will try to suck away our fighters!" "Today we will interview our two combatants!" "First we interview Toro" A small white cat walks out into the interview room. He shakes the man's hand and sits down in the chair. "So Toro what do you think of this whole tournament?" On the TV's around the city, subtitles appear under Toro as it is hard to understand him without them. "Well, I do think this is a very interesting challenge," Toro replies "But it isnt nothing I can't handel!" "Good! Very good!" Replies the man. "Now what do you think of the other fighters, and do you think you can fight them?" The man ask's "I think most of them will be tough like that clown guy, or that man with the machine gun, but I think if I try hard, I will win." "And win you shall" The man say's "We have time for one more folks and then it's time for the battle!" "Now we have a young dog with a dream, the Rapper himself, Parrapa!" Parrapa sudenly comes onto the camera, shakes the man's hand, and sits down. "Thanks for having me!" Parrpa say's "Now what do you make of this tourney?" "I think it's a great challenge. I hope to impress my friends." "Interesting. What makes you think you'll win?" "Hmmm." Parrapa thinks "I know! I just need to belive!" "It's time Parrapa. Good luck!" Parrapa and Toro have both teleported away. Now the battle begins. "Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war, love is growing up" '---- James A. Baldwin ' ' ' Toro is teleported onto a rooftop and looks around and sees Parrapa teleported farther across from him. The both look around and find themselves on top of a building in Paris and they notice the Effiel Tower is in distance. Both run at eachother and brawl. Toro is quick and jab's Parrapa two times doing minimal damage. Parrapa hits Toro with the thousand punch doing lot's of damage. Then to Toro's surprise, Parrapa smacks him with his skateboard sending him flying. Dazed, Toro gets up and see's Parrapa running towards him. Before Parrapa can hit, Toro uses the Toro Swing sending Parrapa flying back. Parrapa jumps up and uses the Toro Drop Kick smacking Parrapa on the ground. Parrapa gets up and jumps into the air and smacks his skateboard down on Toro. Toro moves away but Parrapa uses his Come here! attack. Toro is tangled in the mic and is dragged towards Parrapa. Parrapa uses his thousand kick to really daze Toro. Toro gets up and uses Uphold Justice. Parrapa is hit and sent flying upward. Toro switches into a Ninja and moves fast hitting Parrapa. He changes back and uses Henshin! I am Oni Toro! He turns into an Oni and slams Parrapa to the floor. They both jump into the air and hit eachother, but Parrapa uses Blast it up! The boombox explosion hits Toro full force. Parrapa falls on one knee and rest's for a minute. He gets up and see's that Toro is not moving. He flips Toro over and checks to see if he is alive. He see's the cat is alive but just barely. Sudenly, Toro is phased out of the arena. Parrapa see's that he is teleported away and it being treated for his injuries where he see's Toro is in the same room. "What happend? Did I fall down?" Parrapa ask's "No" Responds a woman wearing a strange doctor outfit. "You just fell asleep on the way here" "Did I win?" "Yes you did! Your moving onto the next round!" The cameras are in the man's interview room. "Well folks, that was a good one!" "Next round is a surprise. Parrapa moves on! Toro is out! Thanks for trying Toro!" 'Winner: Parrapa ' 'Experts Opinon ' Parrapa won because he was faster and his attacks were a lot more better than Toro's. Category:Blog posts